A Call
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Belakangan, banyak orang resah karena banyak orang yang meninggal secara misterius. Semua berawal dari sebuah panggilan dengan nomor 444444. Siapa pun yang pernah mengangkat nomor tersebut, maka dia akan mengalami mimpi buruk berkali-kali, merasa diintai padahal tidak diintai, dan mulai berhalusinasi melihat sesuatu. Setelah mengalami ketiga gejala itu, maka dia akan mati.


**Author Note: **update! :D Neh guys! Mumpung lagi ada isu yang hangat, yaitu cerita klise(cerita yang terlalu umum dan sering dilihat), maukah kalian me-review apakah ceritaku yang satu ini termasuk klise atau tidak :D  
Thanks banget jika ada yang mau me-review! :)

**Disclaimed! **Kingdom Hearts series are belong to: Square Enix, Disney, and Tetsuya Nomura, the creator! I just borrowing the character cause I love them!

**A Call**

Belakangan ini, seluruh masyarakat resah karena banyaknya orang yang meninggal secara misterius. Semua berawal dari sebuah panggilan dengan nomor 444444.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan, bagi siapa pun yang menjawab panggilan dari nomor tersebut, maka mereka akan mengalami mimpi buruk berpuluh-puluh kali. Setelah itu, kau merasa selalu diawasi oleh seseorang, padahal tidak terdapat siapa pun di sana. Lama kelamaan, kau merasa seperti melihat sesuatu yang tidak jelas dibalik bayangan-bayangan yang ada di sekelilingmu. Entah itu bayangan tanaman. Entah itu bayangan gedung atau rumah. Entah itu bayangan benda orang lain. Bahkan bayanganmu sendiri. Setelah menerima telepon, mimpi buruk, merasa diintai, dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak jelas, maka tinggal hitungan hari lagi nyawanya akan menghilang.

Salah satu keluargaku, kakakku, telah menjadi korban dari nomor 444444. Dia memang mengalami hal-hal yang kusebutkan tadi. Dia menggila dan sering berteriak ketakutan. Sering mimpi buruk, merasa selalu diikuti, dan ketakutan setiap kali melihat bayangan. Dia bahkan takut akan bayangannya sendiri.

Semenjak dia menggila, dia selalu tidur bersamaku karena dia amat ketakutan. Tapi di hari dia tewas, aku takut bukan main saat itu. Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari pada jam yang biasa, kurasakan wajahku basah dan lengket oleh sesuatu. Mataku melebar dan aku langsung gemetaran hebat. Kakakku tewas dengan luka sabetan di lehernya.

Semua orang di rumah amat terkejut. Kami sempat mengira bahwa kakakku dibunuh oleh seseorang. Tapi fakta tersebut tidak benar. Pintu rumah masih terkunci rapat dan dalam kondisi baik tanpa adanya kerusakan akibat cungkilan benda. Jendela rumah terkunci semua dan tidak satu pun kaca jendela yang pecah. Orang di dalam rumah juga tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membunuh kakakku. Yang paling mencengangkan, hingga kini senjata yang digunakan untuk menyabet leher kakakku belum juga ditemukan. Semua pisau dapur bersih. Bahkan tidak ada jejak darah sedikit pun, cuma ada cipratan darah di sekitar kamarku. Sebenarnya aku sempat diduga membunuh kakakku, tapi dugaan itu dicabut karena tidak ada bukti.

Hingga kini, polisi masih menyelidiki nomor telepon 444444. Dari berita yang disiarkan oleh televisi, nomor telepon 444444 tidak dimiliki oleh operator mana pun. Saat polisi mencoba menghubungi nomor 444444, hanya terdengar suara operator yang berkata 'nomor yang ada putar salah'. Ini sungguh misterius.

Karena masih dalam keadaan berkabung, aku pun masih mengenakan pakaian hitam seusai sekolah. Beberapa teman dekatku hari ini datang. Menghiburku sekaligus belajar bersama agar aku tidak sedih. Biasanya, kakakku menemaniku belajar bersama temanku. Sekarang, dia sudah tidak ada.

"Sora, teman-temanmu datang," kata Ibu setelah membuka pintu kamarku.

Terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Ibu. Kuyakin beliau selalu menangis dan tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini.

"Ya," balasku dengan senyum.

Teman-temanku memasuki kamarku yang masih terdapat bercak darah di dinding. Kamarku berukura meter. Memiliki dinding berwarna kuning dan terdapat dua buah jendela di arah utara. Terdapat meja berukuran 1 meter persegi di tengah-tengah ruangan. Rak buku berada di sudut ruangan sehingga tidak terlihat berantakkan. Kasurku berada di dekat jendela agar aku bisa melihat cuaca di luar.

"_Hey guys_!" sapaku dengan senyuman.

"_Hey_," sapa ketiga temanku, Riku, Roxas, dan Axel.

Teman pertamaku adalah Riku. Dia memiliki rambut _silver_ bermata biru kehijauan. Dia adalah murid yang selalu juara satu di kelasku.

Teman keduaku adalah Roxas. Dia memiliki rambut _blond_ dengan mata biru. Dia salah satu murid yang berprestasi di bidang olahraga.

Teman terakhirku adalah Axel. Dia memiliki rambut merah dengan mata hijau. Sebenarnya Axel adalah kakak kelasku, tapi berhubung tahun lalu dia tidak naik kelas, akhirnya dia satu kelas dengan kami.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Riku sambil menyerahkan sekotak kue untukku.

"Baik!" balasku dengan senyum.

Tentu saja aku berbohong besar dan sudah dua kali ini aku berbohong. Roxas sudah menanyakan kondisiku tadi pagi dan aku juga menjawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Sehari setelah kakakku dikubur, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, sama seperti Ibuku. Setiap malam aku teringat terus akan mayat kakakku. Aku tidur dengan manusia yang masih hidup di malam hari, tapi keesokkan paginya aku tidur bersama mayat. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku gemetaran hingga membuat wajahku memucat. Bercak darah yang masih berada di dinding membuatku mual dan pusing setiap kali melihatnya. Aku harus kuat.

"Sora, mengapa kau tidak tidur di kamar kakakmu saja?" tanya Axel sambil menggigit pulpennya.

"Tidak. Aku takut."

"Bukankah kamarmu lebih menakutkan karena..." Kata-kata Axel terhenti ketika Roxas menyikut bagian perutnya.

Memang benar kamarku lebih mengerikan karena masih terdapat bercak darah, tapi aku lebih takut pada kamar kakakku daripada kamarku. Aku takut kakakku menggentayangiku jika aku tidur di kamarnya. Aku juga takut kalau terjadi sesuatu saat aku tidur di kamarnya. Aku takut!

"...ra...Sora!" panggil Riku dan aku terkejut bukan main.

Jantungku berdebar amat kencang dan aku merasa pusing. "A-apa?" tanyaku dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Wajahmu memucat dan kau berkeringat," kata Roxas memberitahu. Dia menatapiku dengan cemas.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Kini Axel yang bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Ya," jawabku dengan lemah.

Dering _HP_ yang mendadak berbunyi membuatku kaget bukan main. Kucari _HP_-ku yang berada dalam tas. Begitu mengeluarkannya, wajahku langsung shok melihat nomor yang muncul di _HP_-ku. Tanganku gemetaran hebat dan menjatuhkan _HP_-ku ke lantai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Riku dengan heran.

"A-a-a..." Lidahku terasa kelu dan sulit untuk berbicara saking shoknya diriku.

Dering _HP_-ku berhenti berbunyi saat Axel memungut _HP_-ku.

"Huh? Tadi _HP_-mu berbunyi, tapi tidak ada _miss call_," kata Axel dengan heran.

Napasku menjadi tidak karuan. Rasanya sesak sekali. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Perlahan pandanganku terasa berputar. Semakin lama, semakin cepat.

"Sora! Hei, Sora! Kau kenapa!?" Riku terdengar khawatir saat kupegangi kepalaku.

Aku mendengar suara Roxas dan Axel juga. Tapi lama kelamaan suara mereka bertiga semakin jauh dan jauh hingga tidak terdengar lagi olehku.

**(DX)**

Aku terus mendengar dering telepon. Dering telepon ini tidak berhenti meski sudah lama berdering. Di mana aku?

Cahaya menyilaukan mataku ketika kubuka perlahan. Kupejamkan mataku karena terlalu silau. Saat mata mulai terbiasa, kudapati diriku berdiri di kamarku sendiri. Di meja, _HP_-ku terus berdering. Di layar, tertera nomor telepon 444444. Tubuhku mengejang. Napasku terasa memburu. Kukumpulkan sisa tenagaku dan kugunakan untuk berlari keluar kamarku. Langkah lariku menuju ke ruang tamu yang sepi. Dinding ruang tamu yang berwarna krem terdapat bercak darah. Meja dan sofa ruang tamu yang berada di sudut ruangan kotor oleh cipratan darah. Di karpet yang terletak di tengah ruangan, Ayah dan Ibuku terlihat tergeletak di atasnya. Terdapat luka tusukan di jantung keduanya. Aku dapat mengira-ngira, bahwa tadinya mereka di tusuk di dekat sofa. Di lantai yang berwarna putih, terdapat bekas seretan darah.

Aku kembali dikejutkan oleh suara dering _HP_-ku. Mendadak, _HP_-ku berada di meja ruang tamu. Bagaimana _HP_-ku bisa berada di sana!? Kakiku melangkah mundur. Dengan perasaan takut yang luar biasa, aku berlari keluar rumah sambil berteriak keras.

Begitu keluar, aku kembali terkejut melihat begitu banyaknya mayat yang berada di jalanan. Mereka yang tewas dan tergeletak di jalanan adalah tetanggaku. Tubuhku gemetaran hebat, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kakiku lemas hingga aku terduduk di tanah dengan keadaan tidak berdaya. Dering _HP_-ku terdengar, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan sumber suara berasal. Dari mana? Dari mana asal suaranya!? Tidak ada _HP_ di sini! Tidak ada benda yang mirip seperti _HP_! Tidak ada apa-apa selain mayat-mayat!

Kupegang telingaku. Berharap bunyi tersebut berhenti. Meski kututup telinga ini, suara dering _HP_-ku masih tetap terdengar jelas.

Berhentilah berbunyi. Berhentilah berbunyi. Berhentilah berbunyi! Berhentilah...

**(O.O!)**

"BERHENTILAH BERBUNYI!" jeritku sekuat tenaga.

Begitu kubuka mataku, kutatapi langit-langit kamarku yang amat familiar. Napasku terengah-engah. Seluruh tubuhku terasa dingin dan basah saking takutnya diriku. Hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi...

"Sora!?" Ayah dan Ibuku terlihat memasuki kamarku dengan panik.

Aku hanya menatapi Ayah dan Ibu dengan mata terbelalak. Bunyi benturan pintu ketika mereka membukanya membuatku kaget. Meski begitu, terdapat perasaan lega melihat keduanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau kenapa, Sora?" Ibu langsung memelukku saking cemasnya Beliau.

"Ha-hanya mimpi buruk," jawabku dengan lemah.

Kedua orangtuaku terdiam. Sebentar, bukankah tadi siang aku...pingsan? Berapa lama aku pingsan?

Orangtuaku kembali ke kamar mereka setelah aku merasa tenang. Setelah mereka pergi, kuraih _HP_-ku dengan tangan gemetaran. Di layar _HP_-ku, menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sepertinya aku pingsan cukup lama. Aku pun melihat daftar panggilan yang menghubungi _HP_-ku hari ini. Tidak ada satu pun nomor 444444 dalam daftar panggilan hari ini. Mungkinkah ini semua hanyalah mimpi? Semoga saja.

**(-_-9)**

Aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Jalan setapak dikelilingi oleh rumah-rumah di sisi kiri dan kanan terasa sepi di pagi hari. Burung-burung terdengar berkicau di balik daun-daun hijau pohon yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumah. Mataku memang tidak bisa melihat sosok burung yang berkicau, tapi aku tahu arah suaranya.

Sesampainya di halte bus di pinggir jalan raya besar, dering _HP_-ku berbunyi dan membuatku pucat. Mungkinkah panggillan dari nomor 444444? Dengan tangan gemetaran, kubuka tasku dan mencari _HP_-ku di antara buku pelajaran. Napasku mulai memburu ketika tangan ini berhasil menemukan _HP_. Karena terlalu takut untuk melihatnya, kulepaskan genggamanku dan membiarkan _HP_-ku terus berdering di dalam tas. Detak jantungku kencang serasa ingin meledak. Tubuhku terasa dingin, padahal sinar matahari pagi yang amat hangat mengenaiku.

Aku baru mulai tenang setelah dering _HP_-ku berhenti berbunyi. Kuputuskan untuk mengeluarkan _HP_-ku dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk saat kukeluarkan _HP_-ku. Rupanya yang menelepon adalah Roxas. Pesan singkat yang baru masuk juga berasal dari Roxas. Sepertinya kecemasanku terlalu berlebihan. Kubuka pesan singkatnya dan kubaca.

"_Sora, aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah sadar atau belum. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja_," begitulah isi pesan singkat dari Roxas.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas, "_Aku baik-baik saja. Hari ini aku akan sekolah. Saat ini sedang menunggu bus. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Roxas_."

Pesan singkat balasan darinya tiba.

"_Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Jangan paksakan dirimu jika kau memang tidak sehat._"

"_Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa di sekolah._"

Tidak ada pesan singkat balasan lagi. Bus datang aku segera masuk. Kupilih kursi paling depan karena kebetulan kosong. Ada seorang penumpang yang memilih berdiri di sampingku. Padahal masih banyak kursi yang kosong. Penumpang tersebut sibuk memainkan _HP_-nya.

Di tengah perjalan, terdengar dering _HP_ yang mirip denganku. Tapi itu bukan _HP_-ku, melainkan penumpang di sebelahku. Mataku melebar saat mengintip _HP_ yang di pegang penumpang tersebut. Mata penumpang tersebut melebar juga seperti diriku. Meski tidak terlalu jelas, tapi aku yakin melihat nomor itu di layar _HP_-nya. Nomor 444444.

Penumpang tersebut mengangkatnya. Mendadak, dia menyodorkan _HP_-nya padaku setelah mendengarnya beberapa saat. Mataku melebar. Dengan perasaan amat takut, kutepis tangannya hingga _HP_-nya terjatuh. Aku langsung berlari keluar dari bus yang masih berhenti ketika lampu merah. Aku berlari menjauhi bus dengan wajah ketakutan. Aku tidak perduli pada orang-orang yang kutabrak ketika berlari. Dering _HP_-ku terdengar berbunyi dari dalam tas sekolahku. Kulempar tas yang kugendong sedari tadi. Aku tidak ingin mendengar dering _HP_! Aku tidak ingin mati!

Tanpa kusadari aku berlari menuju sebuah taman kota yang tidak terawat. Karena sangat takut, yang kupikirkan sejak tadi adalah menghindari semua orang yang menggenggam _HP_. Tubuhku menyandar pada sebuah pohon. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menyentuh dadaku. Detak jantungku tidak karuan. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, aku duduk di rerumputan dan daun-daun kering di bawah pohon dan masih menyandar pada pohon.

'_Apakah aku akan mati_?' pikirku sambil menatapi danau taman yang penuh dengan sampah.

Dedauan layu terlihat berguguran dari setiap pohon. Hembusan angin yang lembut menghasilkan suara gemersik. Burung-burung terlihat berterbangan ke sana ke mari.

Perasaanku menjadi tenang setelah menatap hal tersebut, tapi masih tersimpan perasaan takut yang amat kuat di lubuk hatiku. Terkena terpaan angin lembut terus-menerus membuatku mengantuk. Aku harus ke sekolah. Aku sudah terlambat. Tapi, aku takut. Takut...

**(-_-)**

Dering _HP_ terdengar dari mana-mana dan membangunkanku. Saat mata terbuka, dering _HP_ berhenti dan hari sudah gelap. Taman yang tidak terawat ini terasa amat angker. Detak jantungku menguat. Padahal tidak ada hal yang mengejutkanku. Hanya saja, aku merasa amat takut. Aku merasa ada yang tidak normal.

Kukumpulkan seluruh keberanianku dan mulai melangkah menuju jalan keluar hutan. 5 menit berjalan rasa takut belum menguasaiku. 15 menit aku berjalan, perasaan merinding mulai kurasakan. 45 menit berjalan, kepanikan mulai melandaku. 1 jam 20 menit berlalu dan aku mulai berlari karena rasa takut menguasaiku. Mengapa aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari taman ini!? Seharusnya hanya butuh 15 menit saja untuk keluar dari hutan ini! Mengapa aku seperti berlari di tempat yang sama terus sejak tadi!? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?

Di depan, kulihat seseorang menggunakan jubah hitam. Wajahnya tertutup oleh kerudungnya. Dia memegang sebuah sabit besar. Sabit tersebut terlihat dibasahi oleh air berwarna merah.

Lariku terhenti. Mataku terbelalak dan tubuhku gemetaran. Dia tersenyum saat melihatku. Dia melangkah mendekatiku sambil membawa sabit raksasanya. Kakiku mulai melangkah mundur. Napasku tidak karuan saking takutnya.

Semakin dekat.

Dia semakin dekat.

Seluruh tubuhku gemetaran hebat hingga aku terjatuh dan terduduk di atas rerumputan.

Kini dia berdiri tepat di depannya. Diangkat sabitnya setinggi-tinggi mungkin. Napasku terasa tertahan saat melihat ujung sabitnya yang panjang berada tepat di atasku. Mulutku terbuka. Ketakutan bukan main melihatnya. Air mataku mengalir keluar dengan deras.

Jangan bunuh aku.

Jangan bunuh aku!

Jangan bunuh aku!

Jangan...

Dia menusukkan ujung sabitnya pada tubuhku. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan membuatku menjerit keras. Tolong aku! Siapa pun! Tolong...

**(O.O!)**

"Huaaaaaaa!" jeritku sekuat tenaga.

Mata terbelalak saat terbuka. Hari masih siang...

Aku...tertidur...di taman? Kuseka keringat di dahi. Tidak salah lagi. Ini gejala-gejala kejadian aneh dari nomor misterius 444444. Tidak mungkin aku bermimpi buruk dua kali berturut-turut. Ini tidak wajar.

Tanganku gemetaran. Mimpi tadi sungguh mengerikan. Aku masih ingat betapa tajamnya sabit raksasa tersebut menembus tubuhku. Rasa sakit yang kurasa terasa amat nyata. Padahal, saat ini tubuhku baik-baik saja tanpa luka. Aku harus pulang. Mungkin saat ini Ayah dan Ibu panik karena aku tidak ke sekolah dan belum juga pulang saat ini. Tapi jam berapakah sekarang?

**(._.)**

Aku menghela napas lega ketika tiba di rumah. Lelah sekali berjalan kaki menuju rumah! Karena aku membuang tasku, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki uang! Kakiku sangat pegal karena butuh waktu 1 jam lebih untuk sampai.

Tangan ini baru hendak membuka pintu rumah, tapi pintu rumah terbuka terlebih dahulu.

"Sora!" seru Ayahku.

Tanpa basa-basi Ayah langsung memelukku dengan erat. Dugaanku tepat. Mereka sangat cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Nak!? Mengapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? Tasmu juga ditemukan oleh polisi di trotoar." Ayah menatapi mataku sambil memegangi kedua bahuku.

Ibuku terlihat berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dia memelukku dengan erat sebelum kuberikan jawaban.

"Ibu cemas sekali."

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian cemas, Ayah, Ibu," kataku dengan sedih.

Kami memasuki ruang tamu. Aku pun duduk di sofa dan menghela napas dalam sebelum bercerita, "Ayah, Ibu, ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus kubicarakan."

Ayah dan Ibu menatapiku sambil terdiam.

"Kumohon jangan terkejut mendengarnya. Kurasa, aku akan menyusul Kakak juga."

"Apa maksudmu, Sora?" Ibu terlihat sedih.

Aku menghela napas dalam lagi. "Aku mendapatkan telepon dari nomor 444444."

Orangtuaku tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Air mata mengalir jatuh dari wajah Ibu. Beliau langsung memelukku dengan erat. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Kakakku baru saja pergi. Pastinya akan terasa sangat berat jika aku menyusulnya juga nanti. Apakah...ada cara mencegah kematianku?

**( )**

Keesokan harinya, aku menceritakan kejadian selama dua hari ini pada teman-temanku. Teman-temanku terkejut juga mendengar bahwa aku menerima telepon dari nomor 444444.

"Kau bercandakan?" tanya Axel sambil menyikut lenganku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Memasang ekspresi murung.

"Kapan kau mendapatkan telepon dari nomor 444444? Apakah kau mengangkatnya?" tanya Riku dengan datar.

"Kalian ingat saat aku pingsan?" tanyaku dan mereka mengangguk. "Aku pingsan karena melihat nomor 444444 menghubungi _HP_-ku. Yang mengherankan, nomor tersebut tidak kutemukan dalam daftar panggilan. Herannya, aku mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Padahal aku tidak mengangkat panggilan dari nomor 444444."

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu? Apakah dulu dia mengangkatnya?" tanya Roxas.

"Diangkat."

"Apa yang didengarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala. " Dia menolak membicarakannya karena takut."

"Apakah kau akan mengangkatnya jika panggilan dari nomor 444444 menghubungi lagi?" Riku terlihat serius.

"Aku..."

Dering _HP_-ku berbunyi lagi dan membuatku kaget. Dari siapa? Detak jantung berdebar amat kencang. Dengan ragu, kuambil _HP_-ku yang tersimpan di tas. Aku menghela napas lega melihat nomor Ibu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Bu?" Aku menjawab panggilannya.

Tidak ada suara.

"Halo?" kataku dengan heran.

Hening.

"Halo? Halo!? Bu!?"

Tidak ada suara, lalu penggilan terputus. Aku pun mencoba menghubungi nomor Ibu. Mataku melebar saat melihat nomor yang kupanggil berganti dengan nomor 444444. Bagaimana mungkin!? Aku segera menekan tombol mengakhiri panggilan, tapi panggilan tidak bisa diakhiri meski sudak kutekan berkali-kali.

"Ada apa, Sora?" Roxas menyadari kepanikanku.

"_HP_-ku tidak bisa mengakhiri panggilan dari nomor 444444," jelasku dengan panik.

"Berikan padaku," kata Riku sambil mengambil _HP_-ku.

Riku mencoba mendengarnya. "Tidak ada suara," katanya.

Mendadak, mata dan mulut Riku mengeluarkan darah.

"Riku!" seru Roxas dan Axel bersamaan.

Betapa kagetnya kami melihatnya. Riku terlihat batuk-batuk dan memuntahkan banyak darah. Seluruh tubuhku gemetaran melihatnya. Roxas dan Axel terlihat berusaha menolong Riku. Mataku melebar saat melihat seseorang menggunakan jubah hitam muncul mendadak di belakang Riku. Wajahnya ditutupi kerudung dan dia membawa sabit raksasa.

"A-a-a..." Aku menunjuk ke arah orang tersebut dengan tangan gemetaran.

Roxas dan Axel melihat ke arah tanganku menunjuk.

"Ada apa di sana, Sora?" tanya Roxas dengan dahi mengkerut.

Napasku terengah-engah. Sabit raksasa tersebut memotong tubuh Roxas dan Axel menjadi dua. Cipratan darah yang hangat mengenai sebagian tubuhku. Mereka tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi mengapa dia bisa melukai mereka!? Apakah dia akan membunuhku juga!? Apakah ini mimpi!? Tapi darah Roxas dan Axel terasa hangat.

Tatapanku tidak bisa lepas darinya yang mendekatiku. Dia akan membunuhku seperti di mimpi sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin seperti sebelumnya, yang pasrah terkena tusukkan. Aku harus lari! Tapi, kaki ini tidak bisa bergerak saking takutnya. Bergeraklah! Ayo bergerak! Bergerak!

Kupaksa kakiku untuk bergerak dan lari dari tusukkan sabit raksasa. Dia tidak mengejarku. Hanya melihatku. Apakah ini berarti dia tidak akan membunuhku?

Ketika keluar dari kelas, seluruh lorong kelas terasa sepi. Lapangan yang biasanya penuh dengan murid-murid yang bermain sepak bola terlihat kosong. Kelas-kelas lain juga kosong semua. Kemana semua orang? Ruang guru terlihat kosong. Meja-meja guru terlihat rapi. Kursi-kursi tertata rapi di masing-masing meja. Saat aku mencari jalan keluar dari sekolah, aku merasa keanehan. Aku sangat yakin jalan yang kulalui ini akan membawaku keluar dari sekolah, tapi mengapa aku merasa berada di tempat yang sama terus!?

Aku mulai merasa kelelahan karena terus berlari. Kucoba cari jalan lain untuk keluar. Di belakang sekolah terdapat jalan keluar juga. Mungkin aku dapat keluar dari sana.

Aneh. Perjalanan menuju pintu keluar di belakang tidak mempunyai masalah. Dari kejauhan, dapat kulihat gerbang sekolah belakang yang tertutup rapat. Tapi tidak masalah, karena aku dapat melompati gerbang setinggi 2 meter tersebut dengan mudah.

Dari jarak sekitar 10 meter dari gerbang, aku mempercepat lariku dan melompat setinggi mungkin melewati pagar. Saat mendarat, kurasakan cipratan air, dari tanah yang kupijak, mengenai wajahku. Sejak kapan di depan gerbang becek?

Saat mata melihat pada genangan air yang kupijak, mataku melebar karena terkejut. Genangan yang kukira air ternyata darah. Mataku mencari darimana genangan darah ini berasal. Sekali lagi aku terkejut. Mayat di mana-mana. Semua mayat yang kulihat adalah murid-murid dan guru-guru sekolahku. Ratusan orang mati dan saat ini mayat mereka ada di depan mataku.

Terdengar cipratan air. Tanda bahwa seseorang sedang berjalan di tengah genangan darah. Suaranya terdengar dari belakang. Tubuhku terasa mengkaku. Aku ingin menoleh dan melihat siapakah orang itu, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk melihat. Pikiranku terus menjerit agar aku lari, lari dari orang yang mendekat. Napasku terhenti ketika tubuhku merinding karena merasakan seseorang berdiri tepat di belakangku. Punggungku terasa sakit sekali dan kulihat ujung sabit menembus perutku. Detak jantungku berdetak keras, tapi perlahan, mulai melemah. Tubuhku terjatuh. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa tubuhku tenggelam. Tenggelam ditelan oleh genangan darah yang sesungguhnya tidak dalam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa genangan darah ini menjadi banyak sehingga membuatku tenggelam. Aku ingin berteriak kesakitan, tapi tidak memiliki tenaga. Rasa sakit ini semakin kuat ketika aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di dalam lautan darah.

Apakah aku...mati?

**(OoO)**

Mata terbuka lebar. Debaran jantungku terasa kuat. Napasku terasa sesak. Apa yang terjadi? Tadi hanya mimpi? Tapi aku yakin tadi aku sudah bangun. Ketika melihat jam, waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi hari saat kuraih _HP_-ku yang berada di kasur.

Kupaksakan tubuhku bangun. Seluruh tubuhku serasa lemas. Dering _HP_ berbunyi. Dari nomor 444444. Mataku menyipit melihat nomor itu. Aku muak karena selalu diteror oleh nomor ini. Siapa pun kau! Berhentilah menggangguku!

Kubanting _HP_-ku di atas lantai, lalu menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Meski suara dering _HP_ sudah tidak terdengar, herannya aku merasa seperti mendengar dering _HP_ secara samar-samar. Kututupi kepalaku dengan bantal, berharap suara dering _HP_ yang samar-samar tersebut berhenti. Ini hanya imajinasiku, tapi mengapa aku merasa sangat takut. Tanganku terasa gemetaran. Udara dingin di pagi hari terasa membeku. Padahal biasanya tidak sedingin ini. Perasaanku tidak bisa tenang. Kegelisahan menghantuiku.

Apa yang kutakutkan? _HP_-ku sudah tidak dapat menyala lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi bunyi _HP_ meski imajinasiku terus mendengar dering _HP_. Tidak ada yang harus kutakutkan. Tidak ada.

Waktu berlalu cukup lama. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik selimut, tapi aku takut keluar dari selimut. Sudah cukup lama tubuhku diselimuti oleh selimut, tapi rasa dingin membeku masih dapat kurasakan.

"Sora! Kau sudah bangun?" Ibu terlihat mengetuk pintu kamarku berkali-kali.

Aku terdiam. Suaraku tidak bisa keluar karena rasa takutku.

"Sora? Kau kenapa?" Ibu membuka pintu kamarku yang tidak pernah kukunci.

Kudengar langkah kaki Ibu mendekatiku. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, suara langkah kakinya justru membuatku semakin takut. Aku tahu itu Ibu, tapi aku merasa seperti didekati oleh orang asing yang berusaha membunuhku. Kurasakan sentuhan dari luar selimut. Selimut ditarik dan membuatku kaget hingga aku menjerit.

Ibu kaget bukan main saat aku menjerit ketakutan. Debaran jantungku berdetak luar biasa cepat dibandingkan dengan detak normal. Kepalaku sampai terasa pusing karena tekanan darahku meningkat mendadak.

"K-kenapa, Sora?" tanya Ibu dengan wajah terkejut.

Aku tidak menjawab dan menyentuh jantungku dengan kedua tanganku sambil menunduk. Ayo tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa...

"_Benarkah tidak apa-apa?_"

Saat kuangkat wajahku, mataku terbelalak. Ibu mendadak menghilang. Kini, dihadapanku terdapat seorang lelaki berjubah dengan sabit raksasa. Dia bersiap menebasku.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" teriakku sambil mencoba melindungi diriku. Kututup mataku karena ketakutan.

**(OAO)**

Rasa sakit yang amat kuat membuat mataku terbelalak. Kini, aku melihat langit-langit kamarku dan posisi tubuhku terbaring di kasurku. Napasku terengah-engah.

Tadi itu...mimpi dari mimpi? Apakah sekarang masih mimpi? Yang mana kenyataan dan yang mana mimpi? Di kenyataan aku merasakan sakit, tapi di mimpi aku juga merasakan sakit. Aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana mimpi dan kenyataan.

Kutatapi pintu kamarku. Jika aku keluar, apakah semua yang kulihat di luar akan terlihat normal? _HP_-ku berdering dan membuatku kaget. Apakah nomor 444444 lagi? Kuraih _HP_-ku dengan tangan gemetaran. Layar _HP_ menunjukkan nomor 444444 lagi. Air mata mengalir keluar dari mataku. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Jika kulempar _HP_-ku sekali lagi, mungkin hasilnya akan sama seperti mimpi tadi. Kuyakin mimpi tadi adalah peringatan untukku. Aku tidak ingin mengangkatnya, tapi _HP_ ini tidak mau berhenti berdering.

Angkat atau kubiarkan terus?

Kutekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan. Panggilan diterima, tapi aku tidak berani mendekatkan _HP_ ini ketelingaku. Aku teringat akan mimpi pertama, ketika Riku mendengar panggilan ini, mata dan mulutnya langsung mengeluarkan darah segar. Samar-samar, aku seperti mendengar suara dari _HP_-ku. Aku penasaran, tapi juga terlalu takut untuk mendengar. Kudekatkan _HP_-ku dengan tangan gemetaran. Suara samar-samar tadi kini mulai terdengar cukup jelas. Namaku terus disebut berulang-ulang. Anehnya, aku merasa seperti mengenal suaranya. Suaranya sangat familiar. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mendengarnya dan tidak mungkin aku lupa meski dia sudah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Nii_..._Nii-san_?" kataku dengan mata terbelalak.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya! Bagaimana mungkin orang yang telah meninggal menghubungiku dari nomor 444444!? Apakah ini mimpi dari mimpi lagi? Aku bingung bukan main. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

"Sora, dengarkan aku baik-baik," katanya dengan nada tergesa-gesa. "Aku tahu kau pasti kebingungan bagaimana orang yang telah meninggal bisa menghubungimu, tapi ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu karena nyawamu sedang terancam!"

Perkataannya tidak mengejutkanku karena aku sudah tahu bahwa nyawaku memang terancam saat ini. Tapi aku tidak menyelanya dan berusaha mendengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak tahu apakah yang akan dikatakannya benar atau tidak, tapi lebih baik kupertimbangkan dulu semua perkataannya.

"Dengar, kau pasti sudah bermimpi beberapa kali dan melihat seseorang berjubah hitam dengan sabit besar berusaha membunuhmu. Dia memang akan membunuhmu suatu saat, tapi untuk saat ini dia hanya menghantuimu melalui mimpi. Sesungguhnya dia dapat merasuki siapa pun yang ada di sekitarmu dan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk membunuhmu! Yang lebih parah, dia akan merasuki orang yang berada dekat denganmu dan membunuhmu! Dia membunuhmu menggunakan senjata yang tidak pernah ada di dunia ini."

'_Sabit raksasa_,' pikirku sambil menebak-nebak senjata yang di maksud oleh _Nii-san_.

"Meski polisi berusaha mencari bukti senjata pembunuhannya, sampai kapan pun senjata itu tidak akan bisa ditemukan karena senjata itu adalah salah satu dari bagian tubuhnya. Untuk mencegah kau terbunuh olehnya, kau harus membunuhnya dalam mimpimu sendiri."

"Caranya?" Alisku terangkat sebelah. Rasanya mustahil sekali mengalahkannya di dalam mimpiku. Yang ada, aku ketakutan terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerangnya meski sudah memegang senjata.

"Kau—"

Panggilan terputus. Kucoba menghubungi nomor 444444 lagi, tapi jawaban yang kuterima: nomor yang anda putar salah. Dahiku mengkerut dan mataku menyipit menatapi layar _HP_. Di saat seperti ini, aku justru berharap nomor 444444 menghubungiku lagi. Sekali lagi kucoba menghubungi nomor 444444, tapi hasilnya sama. Aku tertawa datar sambil melihat layar _HP_. Bagaimana caranya aku melawannya?

**(-_-")**

Di sekolah, kujelaskan pada teman-temanku bahwa aku bermimpi buruk tiga kali kemarin. Aku juga menerima telepon dari nomor 444444 kemarin, tapi tidak kujawab dan baru hari ini kujawab.

"Kau mengangkat panggilan dari nomor 444444 setelah bermimpi buruk sebanyak tiga kali?" tanya Riku untuk memastikan ucapanku.

Aku mengangguk. "Ternyata telepon dari nomor tersebut bukanlah hal buruk. Yang mengejutkanku, saat kuangkat panggilan, terdengar suara _Nii-san_. _Nii-san_ memperingatiku tentang mimpi buruk yang kualami dan memintaku untuk melawan orang yang muncul dalam mimpiku."

"Caranya?" Axel terlihat penasaran.

Tatapanku menjadi sedih. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Panggilannya terputus sebelum _Nii-san_ menjelaskannya."

"Mungkin jika kau bertemu dengan orang itu, kau harus bertahan terus dan menghindar dari kejarannya. Itu juga salah satu cara melawannya," saran Riku.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghindarinya dalam mimpi, Riku. Tapi di mimpi, ke mana pun aku pergi, dia selalu bisa menemukanku."

"Tapi menurutku, kau bisa mengontrol mimpimu, Sora," lanjut Riku.

"Huh? Benarkah?" Alisku terangkat sebelah. Mengontrol mimpi? Bagaimana caranya?

"Mimpi muncul karena kau memikirkannya secara berlebihan. Otakmu yang terus mengingatnya akan membawanya sampai ke mimpi. Jika kau berpikir dia akan selalu menemukanmu, cobalah berpikir sebaliknya."

"Yang dikatakan Riku mungkin benar. Bisa dikatakan, otakmu mengendalikan segala hal yang kau alami. Mulai dari bergerak, berbicara, berpikir, bekerja, perasaan, hingga mimpi. Semua dikendalikan oleh otakmu," kata Roxas sambil menyandarkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan.

"Tapi selama ini aku tidak tahu cara mengendalikan mimpiku. Tidak pernah sekali pun aku mengontrol mimpi."

"Mungkin kali ini kau bisa," balas Axel dengan senyum.

"Benarkah?"

Axel mengangguk. "Karena mimpimu akhir-akhir ini bukan mimpi biasa."

Wajahku memucat ketika mendengarnya. Axel memang benar. Mimpiku yang sebelumnya juga bukan mimpi biasa. Mimpiku akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit bisa kukontrol. Aku memang dapat pergi ke mana pun yang kuinginkan dalam mimpi. Di mimpi normal, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh dan berjalan sendiri. Bisa dikatakan seperti sedang menonton di bioskop ketika melihat mimpi normal.

"Kau benar. Semoga saja nanti malam aku tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk melawannya dalam mimpi..."

**(OAO)**

Saat berjalan pulang, aku melamun memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? Memikirkannya membuatku bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah harus melakukan kesiapan? Tapi apa? Mental? Fisik? Jiwa? Raga? Kurasa tidak ada hubungannya sama mimpi burukku.

Kuambil _HP_ yang berada di tasku. Di saat seperti ini, kuharap nomor 444444 meneleponku dan aku bisa mengobrol dengan _Nii-san_. Dia tahu cara melawannya, tapi aku tidak tahu cara menghubunginya.

Aku menghela napas. Bagaimana nih?

Mendadak, leherku terasa tercekik. Mataku melebar saat merasakan cekikkan ini. Dia mencekikku menggunakan lengannya. Apakah ini masih mimpi!? Siapa yang menyerangku!?

"Nanti kau menabrak tiang listrik, Sora."

Cekikkan melonggar sebelum aku merasa sesak. Saat menoleh, aku merasa lega melihat orang yang kukenal, bukan orang berkerudung hitam waktu itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Axel."

"_Sorry_." Axel tersenyum sinis. "Oh ya, memangnya arah terminal bus lewat sini?"

"Huh?" Aku pun langsung melihat sekelilingku. Aku berjalan ke mana sejak daritadi? Ini bukan arah terminal bus. "Ah, aku salah jalan?" Aku terkekeh sambil memegang belakang kepalaku dengan perasaan malu. "Omong-omong, Axel, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, aku mau ke mall," katanya sambil menunjuk mall yang tidak jauh dari sini.

Mataku melebar. Baru kusadari ternyata kakiku melangkah menuju mall yang Axel tunjuk. Apakah di sana ada yang ingin kubeli? Atau...mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan mimpiku nanti?

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bermain di mall dulu, baru kau pulang? Lagipula kau sudah berjalan sejauh ini, jadi lebih baik main dulu saja," ajak Axel.

Hum, haruskah kuterima atau kutolak?

**(O.O)**

Aku dan Axel berjalan bersama di mall. Semenjak masuk, aku merasa gelisah tanpa sebab yang jelas. Aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasiku. Mungkinkah ini gejala kedua dari kasus nomor 444444? Tapi mengapa secepat ini? Baru beberapa hari dan belum sampai seminggu.

Setiap beberapa langkah, aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Rasanya aku tidak tenang jika tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku setiap beberapa langkah. Terkadang aku merasa waspada ketika seseorang mengenakan kerudung melewatiku. Padahal, kerudungnya bukan berwarna hitam. Semakin lama, perasaan cemas ini meningkat. Jantungku sampai berdebar-debar tidak karuan karena kecemasan yang berlebihan dan tidak normal.

"Kau kenapa, Sora?" Axel terlihat heran melihat tingkahku.

"Aku gelisah," jelasku.

Alis Axel terangkat sebelah. "Gejala kedua?"

"Mu-mungkin." Jantungku berdebar tambah kencang saat mendengarnya.

Axel mencoba menenangkanku. Aku juga mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa tidak ada yang harus kutakutkan. Tidak ada yang mengawasiku. Tidak ada yang mengikutiku. Tidak ada yang menatapiku secara diam-diam.

Aku pernah mengatakan ini pada kakakku sendiri. Sekarang, aku mengatakannya pada diriku sendiri. Dulu, aku yakin bahwa yang kakakku khawatirkan itu tidak ada. Tapi sekarang, aku merasa sulit menganggap seperti itu jika aku_ memang_ merasakannya.

Kupejamkan mata dan menghela napas. Saat mata terbuka, aku terkejut karena semua menjadi sepi. Axel masih berada di dekatku, tapi orang-orang yang ada di mall menghilang. Axel pun menyadari hal ini.

"Mengapa mendadak sepi?" Axel menjadi heran.

Karena sunyi senyap, dapat kudengar suara langkah kaki yang bergema. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui suara berasal akibat gema ini. Yang pasti, langkah kaki ini mendekati kami karena suaranya semakin keras.

Ekspresi Axel mendadak berubah ketika dia melihat ke arah yang berlawanan denganku. Dia terlihat waspada. Karena penasaran, aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seseorang dengan kerudung hitam. Debaran jantungku mendadak meningkat. Aku masih ingat bahwa kakakku mengatakan bahwa aku harus melawannya. Tapi bagaimana?

Di kepalaku hanya berpikir: aku harus mencari senjata.

Mata menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Senjata, di mana senjata!?

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat Axel menghilang. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah dia terbunuh? Tapi tidak ada ceceran darah sedikit pun.

Kurasakan air menetes mengenai bahuku. Sekali lagi mataku terbelalak. Bukan air, warnanya merah dan amis. Darah!

Leherku terasa kaku saat mencoba melihat ke atas. Siapa...? Darah siapa ini? Pertama-tama, kulihat potongan sepasang kaki di tempat berbeda di langit-langit. Perasaan takut semakin menyerangku ketika melihat potongan badan penuh dengan luka sayat dan tergantung di atas. Saat melihat wajahnya, aku langsung menjerit histeris melihatnya.

"Axeeeel!" jeritku.

Di tengah jeritan, kurasakan sebuah sabit raksasa menembus tubuhku. Lagi-lagi, dia berhasil membunuhku...

**(OAO)**

"Aaaaah!" jeritku sambil bangun dengan posisi duduk di kasur.

Bunyi debaran jantungku dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Seluruh tubuhku berdenyut mengikuti denyut jantung. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Rasanya seperti sudah tidak bernapas lagi.

Orangtuaku langsung memasuki kamarku. Kurasa jeritanku tadi sangat keras...

Tadi hanya mimpi. Aku memang masih ingat bahwa aku menolak ajakan Axel untuk pergi ke mall dengannya. Aku langsung pulang, mengerjakan PR, makan malam, lalu tidur. Tapi mengapa...aku sampai memimpikan mall itu dan Axel?

**(-_-)**

Seminggu berlalu. Teman-temanku mengatakan, semakin lama lingkaran hitam di mataku semakin besar. Maklum, belakangan ini tidurku tidak nyenyak. Mimpi buruk selalu menyerangku tiap malam dan selalu membangunkanku tengah malam. Tidurku menjadi tidak tenang dan tidak lelap. Di kelas, terkadang aku merasa mengantuk dan ingin tidur di kelas. Tapi aku takut tidur di kelas, bukan karena takut dimarahi guru, tapi takut diserang mimpi buruk dan menjerit di kelas. Rasa kantuk ini semakin kuat dari hari ke hari.

Kupejamkan mataku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Rasanya aku bisa tertidur lelap hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Sebisa mungkin, kuusahakan kesadaranku tetap terjaga. Omongan guru bagaikan angin lalu. Apa yang dikatakan olehnya sama sekali tidak dapat kuingat. Suaranya pun terasa semakin kecil dan seperti...menjauh.

"Sora."

Kubuka mataku. Riku berdiri di depanku dengan wajah cemas. Semua murid menatapiku, termasuk guru.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersenyum dengan lemah. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersemangat seperti dulu. Rasa lelah membebani tubuhku. Rasanya berat melakukan aktivitas apa pun.

"Ya."

"Kau terlihat...pucat. Lebih baik kau ke UKS. Biar kutemani," ajak Riku.

Guru pun mendekatiku juga. "Wajahmu memang pucat, Sora. Istirahatlah di UKS."

Aku mengangguk. Bersama Riku, aku berjalan keluar kelas. Selama berjalan, kepalaku terangguk-angguk karena nyaris tertidur. Aku sampai menepuk pipiku berkali-kali agar rasa kantuk pergi, tapi tidak terlalu efektif.

"Jika kau mengantuk, tidurlah di UKS."

Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku takut mimpi buruk saat tidur. Tidak perduli siang atau malam, mimpi buruk selalu menghantuiku. Aku..."

Dering _HP_-ku menyela pembicaraanku. Mataku melebar saat melihat nomor panggilan yang tertuju padaku. 444444.

Aku pun segera mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"Sora," balasnya. Aku mengenal suaranya, _Nii-san_. "Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu, tapi ada satu hal yang amat penting yang harus kau ingat!"

"A-apa?"

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap orang yang muncul di mimpimu. Orang-orang yang muncul di mimpimu bisa jadi pembunuhmu nanti! Orang yang terakhir..."

Panggilan terputus.

'_Orang yang terakhir?_' pikirku dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Ada apa?" Riku menatapiku.

"_Nii-san_ mengatakan bahwa aku harus berhati-hati pada orang yang muncul di mimpiku. Katanya, orang yang muncul di mimpiku bisa menjadi pembunuhku nanti," jelasku dengan setitik keringat. "Banyak orang yang muncul di mimpiku, Riku. Guru, murid-murid di sekolah ini, kau, Axel, Roxas, dan orangtuaku. Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui orang yang akan membunuhku nanti?" Kecemasan menyelimutiku. Memikirkannya saja membuatku gemetaran. Tidak mungkin aku dapat mencurigai semua orang yang muncul di mimpiku. Yang ada aku akan menjadi paranoid karena cemas secara berlebihan.

"Yang pasti, kau harus lebih waspada," jawab Riku sambil menyentuh bahuku.

Saat kutatapi Riku, sosoknya mendadak berubah menjadi orang berkerudung itu. Kutepis tangannya yang menyentuh bahuku. Aku melangkah menjauh darinya dengan kaki gemetaran. Dia hendak menyentuhku. Tubuhku menyentuh dinding ketika terus melangkah mundur. Saat kembali menatapi orang yang berkerudung tadi, dia menghilang dan kini Riku yang berada di depanku. Debaran jantungku berkurang. Aku mendesah panjang melihat orang berkerudung tadi telah pergi.

"Kenapa, Sora? Kau mendadak menepis tanganku dan menjauhiku. Kau seperti...ketakutan." Riku menyentuh dahiku. Memeriksa keadaanku. "Suhu tubuhmu di bawah normal."

"Tidak apa-apa, Riku. Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah hingga melihatmu seperti orang berkerudung hitam yang sering muncul di mimpiku," jelasku sambil menunduk.

Riku terdiam. Kami kembali berjalan menuju UKS. Dokter yang berada di UKS memeriksaku. Dokter juga mengatakan wajahku pucat dan suhu tubuhku memang di bawah normal saat dicek menggunakan alat pengukur suhu tubuh. Riku pun meninggalkan UKS dan kembali ke kelas. Dokter memintaku untuk berbaring dan istirahat di sini. Aku berbaring di kasur. Mata ini tidak bisa kututup meski mengantuk. Rasa takut membuatku terjaga. Tapi karena Dokter terus memintaku untuk mencoba tidur_—_dia bilang kondisiku sangat buruk karena kurang tidur, maka kupaksakan mata ini tertutup.

Mata tertutup, tapi kesadaran masih tinggi. Di dalam kegelapan, kegelisahanku menguat dan membuatku bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Rasanya seperti terdapat bahaya yang mengintaiku. Karena tidak tahan, kubuka kembali mataku.

Ruang UKS yang penuh dengan peralatan medis dan sebuah meja dan kursi terasa kosong. Aku tidak melihat Dokter di mana pun. Ke mana Dokter pergi? Mungkin dia keluar sejenak. Aku pun bangun dan duduk. Herannya, aku merasa rasa kantukku hilang. Kutatap keluar jendela. Cuaca mendung membuatku merasa cemas. Rasanya seperti cahaya ditelan oleh kegelapan.

Sebuah jeritan membuatku kaget. Asalnya dari luar. Aku langsung berlari mendekati jendela. Di luar, seseorang berkerudung hitam menebas murid-murid yang berada di luar dengan sabit raksasanya. Murid-murid perempuan berlari menjauhi orang berkerudung. Murid-murid lelaki terlihat mencoba melawannya dengan senjata seadanya. Diantara mereka, ada Roxas dan Riku. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat Axel tergeletak di tanah dengan darah yang membasahi tanah tempatnya berbaring.

Aku menjerit saat melihat Roxas tertebas juga.

"Roxaaas!" Aku langsung melompat keluar melalui jendela dan berlari mendekati Roxas.

Roxas sudah tidak bernyawa saat kudekati. Sebuah cipratan kurasakan saat masih menatapi Roxas. Saat menoleh dari arah cipratan berasal, Riku terlihat melindungiku dari serangan orang berkerudung.

"Rikuuu!" Aku langsung menangkap tubuhnya yang terjatuh. Riku terlihat masih sadar meski sangat lemah.

Mulutnya yang bergerak terus mengeluarkan darah, tapi telingaku tidak dapat menangkap suaranya yang begitu kecil. Punggungku merasakan tusukan kuat. Sebuah sabit raksasa menembus jantungku. Darah mengalir keluar dari mulutku dan juga tubuhku. Aku menjerit kesakitan. Saat terjatuh, samar-samar kulihat kerudungnya terbuka dan dia memperlihatkan wajahnya. Pandanganku terlalu buram untuk melihat siapakah dia sesungguhnya. Yang pasti, dia tersenyum sinis melihatku tewas.

**(OAO)**

Aku terbangun mendadak. Tubuhku sampai terjatuh dari kasur dan membuat Dokter UKS kaget. Tadi...mimpi? Aku ketiduran tadi!? Tapi rasanya seperti...tidak tertidur. Ya, begitulah mimpiku belakangan ini. Seperti nyata. Itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku lagi. Aku menghela napas dalam untuk menenangkan diriku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sora?" Sang Dokter terlihat khawatir karena aku terjatuh dari kasur.

"Ya," jawabku sambil memejamkan mata.

Aku naik kembali ke kasur_—_dan Dokter membantuku bangun. Setelah berbaring, aku memikirkan siapakah orang dibalik kerudung itu? Apakah dia orang yang kukenal? Apakah dia adalah orang yang membenciku? Apakah dia orang yang dekat denganku? Apakah...

Pintu ruang UKS terbuka. Roxas masuk sambil membawa kantong plastik hitam.

"Ini." Diberikan kantong plastik hitam itu padaku. "Makan siangmu. Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Sudah lebih baik, kurasa?" Aku sendiri tidak tahu akan kondisi tubuhku sendiri.

Roxas terdiam sejenak sambil menatapiku, lalu berkata, "Bagiku, kau terlihat masih sakit."

Kini aku yang terdiam.

Roxas mengantarku pulang karena kondisiku masih terlihat mengkhawatirkan, begitu katanya. Ibuku memintanya mampir sejenak karena sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Kami berdua memasuki kamarku. Tubuhku rasanya capek sekali. Padahal, hari ini aku tidak melakukan kegiatan apa pun yang membuatku lelah. Mungkinkah yang lelah adalah mentalku? Aku tidak tahu.

Aku pun tidur setelah makan malam bersama Roxas dan orangtuaku. Mata ini mengantuk, tapi tidak ingin kupejam seperti tadi siang. Aku ingin terus terjaga. Aku tidak ingin tidur. Aku tidak ingin bermimpi. Tidak ingin bermimpi...

"_Kau lelah?_"

Mataku melebar. Tadi, aku mendengar suara, tapi dari mana? Apakah aku berkhayal mendengar suara atau sekarang aku telah memasuki alam mimpi? Sepertinya aku sudah memasuki alam mimpi tanpa kusadari.

Aku pun bangun dan melihat orang berkerudung hitam menyandar di samping pintu kamarku.

"Ka-kau yang tadi berbicara?" tanyaku dengan waspada. Ketakutan mulai menyerangku.

Aku dapat melihat mulutnya yang tersenyum sinis. "Ya. Tidak ada yang lain selain kau dan aku di ruangan ini."

"Mengapa..."

"Mengapa apa?"

"Mengapa kau membunuh banyak orang? Sekarang, kau juga ingin membunuhku." Air mata mengalir keluar saat kukatakan.

Dia terdiam dan menyilangkan tangannya. Kepalanya memiring, lalu dia berkata, "Tugasku adalah membangunkan orang dari mimpi buruk yang menyerang manusia. Aku tidak membunuh manusia, hanya membunuh mereka dalam mimpi."

"Tapi... banyak orang yang mati setelah mendapatkan mimpi buruk berkali-kali! Setelah nomor 444444 menelepon, mimpi buruk terus menghantuiku dan orang-orang yang pernah menerima telepon dari nomor tersebut!"

"_Well_, itu bukan urusanku." Dia terlihat acuh. Tangannya diangkat sejajar dengan dadanya. Muncul sabit raksasa di genggamannya. "Saatnya kau keluar dari mimpimu." Dia berlari mendekat dan hendak menusukku.

Aku yang ketakutan langsung berdiri dan menghindari tusukkan sabitnya. Aku berlari keluar kamarku. Kucium bau darah yang menyengat ketika keluar. Aku merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Dinding rumahku basah oleh darah yang mengalir turun entah dari mana. Kutahan napasku sambil berlari keluar rumah. Aku berlari dan terus berlari tanpa arah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah ini saatnya aku mencoba melawannya?

Kurasakan pijakkanku berlari menjadi basah. Saat menatap ke bawah, mataku terbelalak dan aku langsung berhenti berlari. Di depanku, lautan darah terlihat begitu luas. Saat menoleh ke belakang untuk keluar dari lautan darah, kini jalan di belakangku juga menjadi lautan darah. Perlahan, ketinggian lautan darah meningkat dan aku pun panik. Naik dan terus naik. Kini telah sampai ke leherku. Aku pun tenggelam sambil mengulurkan tanganku ke atas, mencoba meminta pertolongan. Meski sudah merasa sesak, tidak ada yang menolongku karena memang tidak terdapat siapa pun di sini. Darah memasuki mulutku yang terbuka ketika ingin mencari udara. Bau amis darah dan rasanya yang aneh membuatku pusing dan mual.

"...ra...Sora!"

Siapa yang memanggilku?

"Bertahanlah!"

Cahaya putih bersinar di tengah-tengah lautan darah yang menenggelamkanku. Sinarnya menyilaukan mataku sehingga seluruh pandanganku menggelap. Mata ini perlahan-lahan menangkap warna dengan bentuk buram.

"Sora!"

Dapat kurasakan tubuhku diguncang-guncang. Mulutku terasa basah dan lengket. Napasku terasa berat dan tubuhku sangat lemas. Dengan susah payah, kuangkat tanganku dan memegangi wajahku yang terasa lengket. Tanganku pun terasa lengket setelah menyentuh wajahku. Saat kulihat apa yang membuat tanganku lengket setelah menyentuh wajahku, tanganku terlihat kotor oleh darah yang telah mengental. Apakah ini masih mimpi?

"Sora! Bertahanlah!"

Ternyata yang memanggilku tadi Ibu. Dia menangis sambil menatapiku. Kudengar sirine ambulan yang mengaung keras. Aku...di ambulan? Tidak heran aku terus merasakan guncangan. Aneh, sungguh aneh. Biasanya, aku selalu merasa kesakitan jika terluka saat mimpi. Tapi kali ini, rasa sakit tidak dapat kurasakan. Benarkah ini masih mimpi?

"I...bu..." panggilku dengan suara lemah.

"Y-ya? Ke-kenapa, Sora? A-a-apakah kau merasa sakit? Bertahanlah, kita akan segera tiba di rumah sakit," balas Ibu dengan linangan air mata.

"A...pakah...ini...mimpi?"

Mata Ibu terbelalak. "Ti-tidak. Ini bukan mimpi buruk. Kau tidak sedang dalam mimpi."

Aku mendesah berat, lalu terbatuk sambil memuntahkan darah. Mengapa aku bisa terluka? Kuraba tubuhku. Tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat mataku terbelalak. Dari perut hingga ke dada terasa lengket. Apakah aku terkena tebasan? Tapi siapa yang menebasku? Orang berkerudung dalam mimpi? Tapi dia bilang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Jadi...siapa?

Pandanganku kembali buram. Sepertinya karena kekurangan darah. Tapi herannya, kesadaranku masih kuat. Mungkin karena baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, pandanganku telah gelap gulita. Aku masih bisa mendengar Ibu memanggil namaku hingga aku memasuki ruang gawat darurat. Selama operasi, aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan dokter dengan suster. Sepertinya tanganku ditancapi oleh jarum selang yang mengalirkan darah melalui nadiku. Rasanya tubuhku seperti dijahit. Aku sangat yakin karena dokter sempat meminta benang pada suster.

Selama lebih dari 3 jam, dokter menjahit luka tebasan dari perut hingga dadaku. Mereka baru memindahku ke ruang intensif setelah operasi selesai. Suara ibuku dapat kudengar lagi. Dari kecil hingga menjadi keras.

Sesungguhnya aku masih bertanya-tanya, apakah aku benar-benar masih sadar atau semua ini mimpi?

Di tengah suara Ibu yang terus memanggilku, kudengar suara aneh samar-samar. Seperti suara napas, tapi terdengar berat seperti sesak. Sebentar! Mengapa iramanya sama seperti napasku!? Jangan bilang suara itu napasku!? Apa yang terjadi!? Apakah aku akan mati!?

Ibuku mendadak menjerit histeris sambil memanggil namaku, lalu kudengar suara Ayah yang ikut memanggil namaku. Bunyi 'beep' yang terdengar berirama di ruangan ini kini mulai kacau. Mendadak, bunyi 'beep' tersebut menghilang dan berganti dengan bunyi 'tiiiiit' yang amat panjang. Ayah dan Ibuku menjerit sangat keras memanggil namaku. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Ayah dan Ibu histeris? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Oh_ well_, itu akibatnya jika kau tidak segera keluar dari mimpi."

Kudengar sebuah suara selain Ayah dan Ibu. Siapa? Ayo mata, bukalah agar aku bisa melihat siapa orang yang berbicara. Buka...Buka!

Mataku terbuka dan menangkap pemandangan yang normal. Hanya saja, ada sedikit pemandangan aneh. Aku melihat diriku sendiri berbaring di atas ranjang putih sambil menggunakan masker oksigen. Layar pada alat penunjuk detak jantungku menunjukkan garis lurus. Garis lurus itu mengartikan jantungku tidak berdetak lagi. Ini mimpi atau bukan?

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apakah yang kau lihat ini mimpi atau bukan, kan?" Orang berkerudung berada tepat di sampingku dan mengagetkanku.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu isi pikiranku?" tanyaku dengan waspada.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Dibuka kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Mataku melebar melihat wajahnya. "Ka-kau...?"

Dia tersenyum sinis. "Ini bukan mimpi lagi. Kau sudah tewas dan tidak bisa kembali lagi ke tubuhmu."

Mulutku menganga. Masih terkejut dan bingung atas penjelasannya. Aku merasa semua ini tidak masuk akal. Dia adalah...aku sendiri? Sejak dulu aku bermimpi tentang diriku sendiri yang mencoba membunuhku? Ini sangat tidak masuk akal!

"Mengapa kau_—_atau aku_—_membunuh diriku sendiri!? Jangan bilang aku yang..."

Mataku melebar. Samar-samar aku mengingat hari terakhir sebelum _Nii-san_ tewas. Aku tidak ingat tentang hal ini karena aku merasa seperti setengah tertidur saat itu. Tubuhku berjalan sendiri dan keluar dari kamar dan mengambil pisau dapur. Saat kembali ke kamar, kutusukkan pisau tersebut pada leher _Nii-san_. Tubuhku bermandi darah saat darah menciprat. Pisau tersebut kuletakkan ke dalam bantal yang berisi dengan kapuk yang dipakai _Nii-san_ saat itu. Bagian yang robek kujahit kembali dan kututupi dengan sarung lagi. Saat ini, bantal tersebut telah dibuang karena terkena banyak darah _Nii-san_. Dibuangnya bantal itu sama saja membuang barang bukti pembunuhan.

Tanganku gemetaran saat mengingatnya. Tidak heran waktu itu polisi sempat menduga bahwa bahwa aku yang membunuh _Nii-san_. Jarum jahit tersebut memang milikku dan jarum jahit yang terkena noda darah itulah membuat mereka curiga.

Pikiranku menjadi kacau. Mengapa? Mengapa aku membunuh _Nii-san_!? Mengapa saat itu aku seperti sedang tidak sadar. Rasanya seperti...

"Orang terakhir yang bersamamu, meski hanya menyimpan dendam yang sangat sedikit, akan menjadi orang yang akan membunuhmu," kata diriku yang lain.

Kutatapinya dengan ekspresi syok.

"Itulah yang ingin _Nii-san_ katakan," lanjutnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Berarti yang membunuhku...?"

"Yang pasti, bukan Ayah dan Ibu karena tubuh mereka tidak terkena cipratan darah darimu, meski baju Ibu kotor dengan darah karena terus memelukku," jawabnya dengan senyum. "Lagipula Ayah dan Ibu tidak memiliki dendam padaku."

Mataku terbelalak. Aku segera berlari keluar dari ruang gawat darurat. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini. Sirine polisi mengaung di mana-mana. Herannya aku masih bisa merasakan debaran jantung yang terasa menguat_—_padahal seharusnya jantungku sudah berhenti. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin muncul di dahi.

"Roxas!" seruku saat melihat polisi menahan Roxas yang berlumuran darah.

Suaraku tidak terdengar olehnya. Dia tidak bisa mendengarku lagi. Aku berada di dimensi yang berbeda dengannya...

"Dia yang berikutnya." Diriku yang lain mendadak muncul entah dari mana.

Sekali lagi mataku melebar. "Sebenarnya, siapa yang membuatku dan Roxas membunuh!?" tanyaku frustasi.

Diriku yang lain tersenyum sinis. "Biarkanlah yang misteri tetap misteri. Saatnya kau dan aku menuju alam kematian, bersama," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Seandainya aku tidak mau?" tanyaku yang ragu menerima ulurannya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Paling kau yang akan merasuki manusia-manusia yang masih hidup dan membunuh manusia lain untuk bertahan di dunia yang kejam ini, seperti kasusmu dan Roxas."

Mataku melebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Maksudmu, jadi jiwa jahat!?"

"Begitulah. Apakah kau mau ikut denganku atau tidak?"

Kupegang dadaku dengan erat. Aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan dunia ini karena merasa bersalah pada Roxas, tapi aku juga tidak ingin berevolusi jadi jiwa jahat jika memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Aku tidak ingin membunuh lagi_—_meski yang pertama bukan keinginanku.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Cepat putuskan!" Diriku yang lain sudah sangat tidak sabaran.

Kutatapinya dengan bingung. Dengan berat hati, tanganku mulai mendekati uluran tangannya. Ketika hampir menyentuh tangannya, mendadak aku menarik tanganku karena takut. Tadi, aku merasa seperti melihat sesuatu. Seperti...mahluk jahat yang amat menakutkan. Aku melangkah mundur, menjauhi diriku yang lain.

"Kau...bukan aku," kataku dengan wajah ketakutan.

Matanya melebar mendengar perkataanku. Dia tersenyum sambil menunduk. "Instingmu tajam juga, sama seperti _Nii-san_."

Aku terus melangkah mundur saat dia tertawa. Seluruh pemandanganku menjadi gelap. Herannya, aku masih bisa melihat diriku dan dia. Apakah semua yang kulihat barusan hanyalah mimpi!? Aku masih hidup!? Aku masih bisa merasakan jantungku. Aku masih bisa bernapas. Tubuhku masih terasa hangat. Denyut nadiku masih berdenyut.

"Kukira aku bisa langsung membawamu tanpa harus bersusah payah. Yah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Mari kita bermain lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jika kau berhasil lolos, maka kau akan tetap hidup. Jika kau gagal, maka kau akan benar-benar mati," katanya dengan senyuman.

Sosoknya perlahan-lahan mulai ditelah oleh kegelapan dan menghilang. Kegelapan berubah menjadi pemandangan yang amat mengerikan. Kebakaran di mana-mana. Dapat kudengar jeritan dari berbagai arah. Banyak warga yang berlarian ke sana kemari dengan wajah panik. Kebakaran mengepungku! Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Bagaimana caranya aku meloloskan diri!? Kebakaran di mana-mana sampai-sampai seluruh langit menjadi merah seperti terbakar.

Di tengah kepanikan, kulihat seseorang berkerudung dengan sabit raksasa membunuh banyak orang yang berada di dekatnya. Melihat hal tersebut, seluruh warga langsung berlari menjauh darinya sambil berteriak histeris. Aku pun merasa ketakutan.

Dering _HP_-ku berbunyi dan membuatku kaget bukan main. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor 444444. Tanpa buang waktu langsung kujawab panggilannya.

"Sora, lawan! Lawan!" seru _Nii-san_ saat aku mengangkat panggilan.

"Ba-bagaimana!?" tanyaku dengan panik.

"Ini adalah mimpi! Kau bisa mengubah apa pun yang kau pegang dan menjadi senjata!"

"Apa saja?"

Kepanikkanku sedikit berkurang, tapi mendadak meningkat lagi ketika melihat sebuah serangan nyaris mengenaiku jika saja tadi aku tidak menghindar.

"Ya! Senjata apa saja yang menurutmu bisa kau guna..."

Panggilan terputus. "_Damn_!" jeritku sambil berlari. "Senjata, senjata, senjata..." Dahiku berkerut karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengubah _HP_-ku menjadi senjata. "Arg! Ayolah! Senjata apa saja! Pedang atau apalah!" seruku dengan kesal sambil menatap ke langit merah.

Saat menatap kembali ke _HP_, tahu-tahu saja yang kupegang saat ini adalah pedang, bukan _HP_ lagi. Aku tersandung hingga terjatuh. Mataku terbelalak. Aku menyandung sebuah mayat. Mayat manusia!

Karena tidak sempat bangun, aku menahan serangan dari sabit raksasa yang hendak mengenaiku. Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan serangan yang begitu kuat. Aku terdesak!

Sekuat tenaga kudorong senjatanya menjauh, lalu berguling ke samping berkali-kali untuk menjauhinya dan segera bangun. Meski sudah punya senjata, tetap saja aku berlari menjauh karena takut. Berlari dan berlari terus hingga menemukan jalan buntu. Jalanku dihalangi oleh kobaran api dan aku tidak memiliki jalan untuk lari lagi. Kini orang berkerudung sudah ada di belakangku. Dia tersenyum sinis melihat jalanku buntu.

"Ini adalah pertarungan terakhir. Menang atau kalah, hanya dua opsi saja pilihanmu," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

Tanganku yang gemetaran mengacungkan senjata padanya. Kutarik napas sedalam-dalam mungkin, lalu kuhembuskan kencang-kencang. Kugenggam erat-erat senjataku, lalu berlari mendekatinya.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" seruku ketika menyerangnya.

Seranganku ditahan. Berkali-kali kubenturkan senjataku secara membabi buta, berharap senjatanya hancur dan aku berhasil membunuhnya.

_Prang!_

_Prang!_

_Prang!_

_Prang!_

_Prang..._

Senjataku terlepas dari telapak tanganku yang basah dan terbang ke belakangku, lalu menancap di tanah. Aku memasang ekspresi syok karena senjataku lepas. Keringat dingin langsung kurasakan. Aku segera berbalik untuk mengambil senjataku, tapi saat hendak mengambil, punggung ditusuk olehnya. Mulutku memuntahkan darah segar. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, kutarik senjataku dan menusukkannya pada orang berkerudung itu.

Senjataku berhasil melukainya. Bersamaan, kami terjatuh di tanah. Kobaran api membesar dan menyelimutiku. Apakah aku berhasil atau gagal? Aku tidak tahu. Aku lelah. Semoga semua ini sudah berakhir meski aku harus mati...

**(QAQ)**

Ternyata, semua kejadian pembunuhan, tentang telepon dari nomor 444444 sampai pembunuh misterius berkerudung itu hanyalah mimpi. Kenyataannya, aku sudah koma lebih dari 3 tahun. Aku juga baru ingat bahwa sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah memiliki kakak, tidak mempunyai teman sekolah bernama Riku, Roxas, dan Axel. Semua ini hanya khayalan mimpiku selama 3 tahun.

Sulit kupercaya bahwa semua hal mengerikan yang kualami hanyalah mimpi. Mungkinkah selama 3 tahun aku bermimpi, aku sedang bertarung melawan koma? Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Tapi, siapa yang sesungguhnya meneleponku dan memintaku untuk melawannya? Seakan-akan menyuruhku melawan penyakitku sendiri.

Jika dibilang penyakit, sesungguhnya aku tidak mempunyai penyakit apa pun. Yang membuatku koma adalah ketika aku sedang menyeberang sambil memperhatikan _HP_-ku, lalu mendadak aku ditabrak oleh sebuah kendaraan. Seingatku, saat itu aku sedang membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang amat penting, tapi aku tidak ingat dari siapa dan apa isi pesan waktu itu. Yang pasti, sangat penting hingga membuatku mengalami kecelakaan.

"Ibu! _HP_-ku di mana? Apakah rusak saat aku terkena kecelakaan?" tanyaku pada Ibu yang sedang mengupas apel untukku.

"_HP_-mu? Ibu juga tidak tahu. Setelah kau dibawa ke rumah sakit, polisi tidak bisa menemukan _HP_-mu di mana pun. Mungkin diambil oleh orang lain waktu itu," jawab Ibu.

"Oh. Apakah Ibu pernah mengirim pesan ke _HP_-ku sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran pesan siapa yang kubaca saat aku mengalami kecelakaan," jawabku.

"Huh? Menurut saksi mata, saat kecelakaan kau tidak sedang melihat _HP_. Kata mereka, kau berjalan begitu saja ke jalan raya ketika lampu rambu lalu lintas hijau. Kau terlihat sangat terburu-buru hingga tidak memperhatikan sekitarmu."

"Huh!?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu! Saat itu, memang lampu rambu lalu lintas sedang merah saat aku menyeberang! Di tengah jalan, langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar dering _HP_. Sambil berjalan, aku membaca pesan yang masuk dan..." Aku terhenti saat mengingat kecelakaan waktu itu.

_Dering pesan singkat menghentikan langkahku sejenak. Setelah mengeluarkan HP, kubuka pesan singkat ini sambil melangkah maju dengan pelan agar tidak menabrak orang._

_"Kau bosan dengan kehidupanmu?" Begitulah isi pesan yang masuk._

_Dengan rasa heran dan juga iseng, maka kubalas pesan singkat dari nomor 444444. Sepertinya operator telepon._

_"Ya," balasku dan kukirim._

_"Kau ingin sebuah tantangan baru? Permainannya rumit dan butuh waktu 3 tahun untuk menyelesaikannya. Jika gagal, maka kau akan mati. Jika berhasil, maka kau selamat."_

_Membaca pesan tersebut membuatku semakin heran. "Tidak ada hadiah jika aku menang?"_

_"Tidak. Tapi di dalam permainan, kau bisa menciptakan tempat dan teman sesuai keinginanmu."_

_"Permainannya seperti apa?"_

_"Mudah. Kau cukup membunuh pembunuh di tempat yang kauciptakan. Tentunya pembunuh itu adalah khayalanku."_

_"Sepertinya menarik, tapi mengapa harus selama itu?"_

_"Soalnya pembunuhnya sulit dibunuh. Kau mau main atau tidak?"_

_Aku pun berpikir sejenak. Karena aku memang bosan dengan kehidupanku yang amat membosankan ini, jadi..._

_"Ya. Aku mau."_

_"Baiklah! Sebentar lagi kau akan memulai permainanmu!"_

_"Huh?" kataku dengan terheran-heran saat membacanya._

_Mendadak banyak orang yang menjerit padaku. Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar HP, sebuah mobil meluncur sangat cepat dan menabrakku. Seluruh pandanganku pun menjadi gelap._

Tubuhku mematung saat mengingatnya. Wajahku memucat.

"Kenapa, Sora?" Ibu terlihat bingung.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

'_Permainan yang berbahaya_,' pikirku dengan keringat dingin. Syukurlah aku bisa memenangkan permainan itu.

**END**

**Author Note**: Aaaaarg! Panjang banget nih cerita! DX  
Jangan lupa review cerita ini apakah klise atau bukan yah :)


End file.
